


We have a problem Watari!

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 15 July 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	We have a problem Watari!

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 15 July 2009.

  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title**: We have a problem, Watari!  
**Characters:** L, Watari, Mello  
**Rating**: G  
**Notes**: written for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/dn_contest/profile)[**dn_contest**](http://community.livejournal.com/dn_contest/) community, the theme was "vacation". Thanks to lovely[](http://jenwryn.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenwryn**](http://jenwryn.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  
**Summary**: When something it's wrong with L, Watari knows that something must be done. (before the Kira case)

 

  


L looks at the computer screen. It seems like an aquarium. The lines, the numbers, everything seem to bubble. He lightly presses his index and middle fingers over his eyelids. He opens his eyes again. Nothing changes. He presses the button of the intercom. A little crack resonates into the speaker.

\- Yes, L?

\- Would you please come here, Watari?

\- Yes.

\- Oh.

\- Yes?

\- Bring some sugar.

Watari enters with a silver tray.

\- I didn’t know what you wanted.

L takes a look at what Watari has piled on the rectangular shining surface. There are a strawberry cake, a bowl of chocolate candies, a bowl of gummy bears and some chocolate muffins.

L picks a strawberry from the top of the cake. He pops it in his mouth and licks his fingers.

Nothing. No thrilling in his taste buds. L looks at Watari. Watari looks at L.

\- Is something wrong?

L blinks, passing his tongue over his teeth.

\- I’m inclined to consider it a problem, yes.

Watari quirks a grey eyebrow.

\- I’m sorry, I don’t understand.

L spins in his chair. Once, twice.

\- You see…Sweets just don’t make me relax.

Watari adjusts his glasses over his nose.

\- And…do you have this sensation of being immersed in an aquarium?

Now, Watari is a competent man. He doesn’t get scared about just anything. He is focused. But now he has to use all his concentration not to let his jaw drop. This is undeniably…weird.

He knows L doesn’t like to be touched but it really can’t be helped. He presses a hand on L’s forehead.

\- Watari?

\- Mhhh it doesn’t seem that you have a fever.

L pulls the chair away from the old man. He slowly chews his thumb. He looks at the screen again. In silence Watari exits the room. Back in his room he sits in front of his laptop.

L plays with gummy bears, piling them up in small pyramids. Then a thought strikes him, like a persistent mosquito. And if the matter is that…

\- You need a vacation, L!

L turns at full speed, one of the pyramids collapses. He looks at the old man.

\- Watari. Don’t joke with me. This is not possible!

\- Mhhh. So what solution have you found instead?

L can’t admit it. He chews his thumb again. He grabs a handful of chocolate candies and let them fall one by one in his mouth. Just a weak sweet aftertaste.

\- Watari!

\- Yes?

\- Act on your hypothesis.

Watari allows himself a little, polite smile.

 

The morning after L finds his suitcase ready. He looks at it.

\- Watari?

\- I’ve acted on my hypothesis, like you said, L.

L thinks the old man is fast. He pops his usual six sugar cubes into his morning coffee.

\- The airplane leaves in three hours.

L looks at the brown liquid in the cup.

\- And Watari?

\- Yes?

The old man looks at L’s back. He definitely should eat better.

\- Are you coming with me?

\- I think you have to have some time only for yourself. Is that right with you?

L drinks the coffee in one, swift gulp.

\- Of course. But…were am I going?

Watari smiles at he tray he holds in his hands.

 

L allows himself to grin as he sees the destination of his flight.

After spending ten minutes trying to explain to the hostess that he can actually keep the safety belt on even with his knees up, he finally rests his head against the seat. There’s definitely something wrong in him sitting on a plane, with no computers, no playing with clues. L looks out of the window. There are only clouds all around. He remembers one of his first lessons of physics, it was aerodynamics. He was eight years old. Around him people begin to take a nap or to read. L keeps his thumb in his mouth, he curls his toes over the edge of the seat.

The air is fresh on his pale face as he gets off the plane. It’s windy, and his hair fall over his eyes. He already knows where they will be waiting for him. The airport is not too huge, at this time of the evening is almost deserted. In front of the door there’s a grey car. As L exits the glassy doors an old man goes towards him.

\- Welcome home.

\- Thank you, Roger.

L tries to pay attention to what Roger is saying, but what passes outside the window attracts his attention. There are no skyscrapers, no neon signs. Just brick houses and trees. L remembers the first day Watari brought him here. It was winter and the old man was holding his hand. Ah Watari, he really knows him better than anyone else. He knows L like to go back to his nest once in a while. Although well…this is the first time he has come back for vacation!

A sea of little heads and bodies is waiting for him at the front door. Roger smiles at L.

\- When I take the car at weird times they know that it’s to pick you up.

L nods. He looks in front of him, as the car enters the gate. They are all here, waiting for him. He can see their smiles. As he gets off the car a blond fury tackles him.

\- Oh Mello, leave him!

Roger looks at Mello. L gently ruffles blond hair.

\- I am happy to see Mello too.

L is not used to smiling but he tries to, as he looks at the sea of little heads. He thinks that this will be tiring as hell and that Watari sure is as sly as an old fox.

 

  
   



End file.
